


How do you manage?

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Car Accidents, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: (Post Rocky 3)While sitting at home, Rocky gets a call that Apollo's injured.Y'all, let these two be boyfriends pleaseee?
Relationships: Rocky Balboa/Apollo Creed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Not a Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Info on the story!

Hey everyone!!

This is actually my second fic in this fandom!!

I literally just imagined this last night after rereading a friend's fics. 

I hope y'all enjoy this fic!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, its hours before the accident.
> 
> Also Headcanon: Apollo would be overprotective of Rocky.
> 
> Change my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, Rocky series, but if they were gay™️

"Come on, Apollo, let me come with ya!"

Rocky Balboa urged his partner, Apollo.

Creed rolled his eyes, "Stallion, come on, yknow this boxing match is important, and I gotta go down there to practice!" The dark skinned man, who was blessed that he and Rocky were 4 inches apart in height. The Italian sighed, "I gotta be there, Apollo, yknow that."

Creed looked at him and ruffled his hair, before sitting down, "Stallion, I gotta get down there to practice for the match!" Rocky said with a hint of seriousness, "Apollo, you know you'll beat Clubber on the first try. He acts tough until his ass gets pummeled. Trust me." Apollo looked at the shorter man and said, "you're right. But, didn't you not train enough and-" "Alright, Alright, I get your point," Rocky threw his hands up in surrender.

Apollo kissed his hand and said, "Stallion, I'll be okay. Tony and Paulie are goin' with me. They'll call if anything happens, I promise." Rocky sighed, "I know, but, I won't hear from you until you get to the airport." Just then, they heard a car honk outside. That was Tony, Apollo's trainer and Paulie, Rocky's friend and Apollo's manager. Apollo opened the door and kissed Rocky and ran out the door, slamming it a bit. Rocky sat down and hoped Apollo would be safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony and Paulie were in the front seat, laughing and cracking jokes. Paulie, who was on the driver's side, turned his head and asked, "Yo, Apollo? Where's Rocko?" Apollo was snapped out of his thoughts, "huh? What did ya say, Paulie?" The short man asked yet again, "where's Rocko? Is he coming?" Apollo said, "yeah, I said he could join me a couple days before the match." Paulie wasn't watching where he was going, until Tony yelled, "PAULIE HIT THE BRAKES!" He hit the brakes but was too late.

_CRASH!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments/feedback appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky gets a call that gets him worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Apollo, Tony and Paulie crash and get injured.  
> Rocky assumes their safe until the phone rings..

Rocky sat patiently, waiting for Apollo's phone call. He left twelve hours ago, and Rocky was worried, but reassured himself that they were fine.

_Ring! Ring!_

Rocky just froze where he was. He didn't answer it, but went straight to the voice machine. "Hey it's Apollo, I just want to let you know we got into an accident. Tony and I are fine, but Paulie's in a coma. Stallion, call back when you get this message." Rocky, after a few seconds of processing the call, picked it up and redialed Apollo's number and didn't get an answer. He redialed until he got Apollo's voice.

"Hello? Apollo?"

 _"Hey, Stallion. Are you okay?"_ Apollo asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine. Are you and the others okay?"

" _The doctor is checking on Tony and Paulie. Paulie was thrown from the car, and Tony hit his head. I was lucky. Just a shoulder sprain.'_

"Shoulder sprain? Are you gonna be-"

_"Stallion, before you finish your thought; one, they've cleared me to fight a couple of weeks from today. Two, you can come down here. Bring Adrian too.'_

"Alright. See ya."

" _love you too Stallion."_

Rocky ends the phone and thinks, ' _What am I gonna tell Adrian? That her brother might die? That she'll be alone?'_ Thoughts raced through Rocky's mind, and before he knew it, he was packing his things and going to get Adrian.


End file.
